vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Raiden (Toaru x Virtual On Crossover)
Summary The Raiden used by Misaka Mikoto in the crossover between Toaru Majutsu no Index and Virtual On. Raiden is a Virtuaroid, a robot built as materialized data used as part of Virtual On, a popular next generation game in Academy City. Raiden was the very first Virtuaroid to be implemented. It has top-class offense and defense, but it's one of the slowest Virtuaroids. All of its weapons are powerful and the lasers fired from its shoulder units are especially destructive. If it can predict its opponent’s path and fire its lasers there, it can maintain an advantage over faster units. This particular Raiden has been customized by Mikoto, who has focused on improving its firepower. She has also included her own body's traits into it, giving it access to her esper power. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C Name: HBV-502-HB Raiden Origin: Toaru Majutsu no Index SS: A Certain Magical Virtual-On Age: Unknown Classification: Virtuaroid Wielders: Misaka Mikoto Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, can use repulsion to boost his speed and dodge attacks, powerful laser beam cannons, has the same esper power as Misaka Mikoto, ECMs Attack Potency: At least Building level (Stray shots from even the weakest Virtuaroids are capable of bringing down Academy City's buildings) Speed: At least Superhuman normally, likely higher with repulsion dashes (Virtual On can make high-speed dashes and dodge energy beams and missiles) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: At least Building level (Virtuaroids can tank several blows from other Virtuaroids without being destroyed) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range, at least dozens of meters with Zig-18, at least 500m with Binary Lotus Standard Equipment: Zig-18, Binary Lotus Intelligence: The intelligence of the person using it Weaknesses: Using the repulsion dash too much can overheat it Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Zig-18: A powerful bazooka that Raiden wields on his right hand. Mikoto is skilled at swinging the bazooka around like a club in close-quarters combat, and she uses the heavy weight of her Raiden combined with the bazooka to perform quick shifts of her center of gravity and make sharp turns that would be impossible for a regular Raiden, allowing her to keep up with faster Virtuaroids like Temjin in melee combat. * Binary Lotus: Excessively powerful twin laser beam cannons on Raiden's shoulders. Their power is enough to destroy other Virtuaroids in one direct hit. Mikoto's Raiden has been reinforced to the point there's no cooling off period between each shot. * ECM: Mikoto's Raiden includes several ECMs. * Dash: Like other Virtuaroids, Raiden can use invisible repulsion to dash in any direction, even mid-air. Dashing is a key technique in Virtuaroid combat that is used to dodge enemy attacks and for 3-D movement more fitting of an acrobat that of a giant machine. * Electromaster: Misaka Mikoto analyzed her own body and included her characteristics onto her Raiden. Thus, her Raiden has the same esper power she has. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Weapons Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Machines Category:Mecha Category:Non-Canon Weapons Category:Tier 8 Category:Sega Category:Virtual On Category:Energy Users